


office hours

by bloodoranges



Series: what I want (you've got but it might be hard to handle) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Multi, Sara is a journalist/creative writing major, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, THIS IS FOR THE GAY COMMUNITY, a romance told via office hour hangouts, burn as slow as fuck, can i do funny? hmm i dunno let's find out?, disaster gays vs refined gays, gay af, mila is undecided, pls send comedic genius vibes my way, this is especially for the wlw ladies out there, this is supposed to be funny but i dunno if that'll work out!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodoranges/pseuds/bloodoranges
Summary: a romance told through office hour appointments of two (2) Doctor Nikiforov-Katsukis
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Series: what I want (you've got but it might be hard to handle) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039857
Kudos: 2





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!!
> 
> I've had this story planned out in bullet points for MONTHS and I want to push myself to send it into the void because it's giving me hints of brain rot (rip)
> 
> will be part of a series but NEEDS POLISHING!!! 
> 
> I know most people do their editing in other ways (like reasonable people who about things like.. consistency, their image as an author, pleasing a community of readers and fellow fans, etc?) but I am not that high functioning, sorry! I have this on another app/thing but I have wayy too many drafts so I'm *finally* publishing this and while I won't do minor edits here, it might be updated for edits a few times for major changes, sorry in advance! but there will be multiple parts and this will be a part of a series (but the series isn't chronological or anything, just all bits in the same uni!)
> 
> sorry for the rambling but I hope you like this! thank you for clicking on it! if you don't like it, I'm sorry but I hope you have a nice day regardless and hopefully find something that suits you better! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi!!
> 
> I've had this story planned out in bullet points for MONTHS and I want to push myself to send it into the void because it's giving me hints of brain rot (rip)
> 
> the title comes from hall & oats's 'you make my dreams' 
> 
> ['you make my dreams'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EErSKhC0CZs)

The head of the history department is an important position at any place of higher education, and Dr. Darimple took his role very seriously. His office was exactly arranged as someone might expect of someone with the obvious respect and prestige of his position: tasteful, whiskey colored leather seating; darkly rich wood furniture (and appliances: see his special made espresso machine), tall bookshelves boasting the best of his field's authors beside his own name, and a thick wine colored Persian rug for comfort. None of this could help him fully exhale in the current semester. No, not at all when Dr. Victor Nikiforov of the anthropology and linguistics departments shared his office hour time with him, periodically blasted music (ranging from jazz to reggaeton to pop to _whale songs_ ), often left his door open during meetings, let his office space spill out into the hallway, and was loudly affectionate with his husband both in-person _and_ on the phone daily. They shared a wall, so Dr. Darimple, being in a corner office, had both the misery of that shared wall and all the reverberations and echoes from his neighbor's hallway ruckus. 

Professor Nikiforov had been so viscerally annoying in the past week with his russian folk music and loudly scented candles, Darimple had taken to moving his office hours to the closest coffee shop. As he shut his office door, he backed into the red-headed (potentially evil) sprite who happened to be almost as bad as Nikiforov himself. He hurried away without saying anything but managing a nod and gruf of acknowledgement. God, he needed caffeine for this polka-induced migraine, and as soon as possible.

+++

“Jesus Victor, turn off that Siberian torture camp music. He just sprinted away from his office so you should be good." Mila announces herself, tossing her gym clothed body into the chair across from her favorite not-professor and clunking her battered nalgene on her corner of his desk.

"Thank god." Victor rolls his eyes, throwing his head back in his chair. "You'd think it would kill him to call me Dr.Nikiforov-Katsuki for once! We've been neighbors ever since they started redoing the language labs and I even brought him honey cake! Tsk. 'I never eat sugar' he says, as if I haven't seen him with a donut at least five times a week since then."

"Yuuri wouldn't hold a grudge this long. Especially not one that involves an entire google doc. He really is the better of the two of you," she replies nonchalantly examining her nails.

Victor pushes the sleeves of his sweater up his arms a bit more. "Well, any disrespect to my husband is unforgivable and should involve detailed planning until ammends have been made. But that's not what you came in here for. What's going on today?" 

He levels her with his ice-steady gaze, squaring his shoulder in preparation for whatever could be coming. Subtly, he checks to make sure he has his mug is not in spilling distance to his favorite not-student.

"So, I had some free time the other day,” Mila starts, moving sit sideways in her chair like a carefree prince. .

“You mean that you weren’t doing your homework, but continue.” He relaxes a bit and starts examining the pile of papers he set aside when he turned on the polka music

Mila shoots Victor a pursed lip, furrowed eyebrow combination before she continues, “Anyways, i finally watched ‘My Own Private Idaho’ because you said you and Yuuri saw it and it was weird but also.. so. sad. Victor, why didn’t you tell me? I cried for an hour! And the ending was terrible!”

“Ah, yes.. We didn’t end up liking that one, as it turns out. Sorry!” He looks up from his stack of grading and lifts his chin off his hands just to give her smile #4 (blindingly bright, a bit condescending, definitely an afterthought).

“Okay, I guess. Anyway, hand me my stack, my pen, and my stickers and tell me what I’m supposed to be looking for.”

“It’s Wednesday, are you sure?”

“Yes, old man. But I want some of whatever has been baked in the Nikiforov-Katsuki house this week. And if nothing’s been baked then I’m suggesting Yuuri’s lemon bars right now because I could eat at _least_ six.”

“Fair enough!” And then he gives her a stack of papers as thick as her arm is wide before he starts lamenting on how cute Yuuri’s forehead wrinkles are when he’s stress baking.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this part I will definitely add more to before I move on to the next.. sorry for the inconvenience! if you read this far, thank you!! <3


End file.
